The difference between boys and girls
by shadeypisces
Summary: Four boys from beyblade go on a road trip with four girls. The trip of full of adventure and the uys find out what the differences are between boys and girls.
1. Chapter One

((A/N) Kimpisces and I have joined together to create our story "The Differences Between Boys and Girls". Next chappa Kim will be talking to you but this chappa is mine. I hope you all like this fic, as we have spent MSN time working to fix every last detail. Anyway, read and review and tell us what you think, cause we love to hear your thoughts... and I am shadeykai for all those wondering ^-^U)  
  
Shanna and Dayaja sat in the comfortable chairs at the pool. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice that most of the male eyes were on them.  
  
"We have to make it there for the concert!" Dayaja urged impatiently.  
  
"Well, how are supposed to get there? We have no more money for bus fare!" Shanna argued.  
  
"Well, we could hitchhike!" Dayaja protested crossing her arms and glaring at her black haired twin.  
  
"Like hell! I'm not hitchhiking!" Shanna retorted glaring at her blonde sister angrily.  
  
"How are we gonna get home then, fly?" Dayaja asked cockily.  
  
"Walk," Shanna shrugged not really knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh Shanna, that was one of your more brilliant answers! Walk home my ass, that would be like a 8 day walk!" Dayaja sneered.  
  
"You need the exercise," Shanna growled.  
  
"Humph! Look whose talk..." Dayaja stopped mid sentence as a group of guys walked onto the pool deck.  
  
"What are you gawking at?" Shanna asked curiously. She stared too when she saw the boys. The was a blue haired one, a pale haired one, a navy- purplish haired one, and two red heads.  
  
"Mmm, aren't they cute?" Dayaja whispered.  
  
"I guess," Shanna answered not taking her eyes off of a red haired boy.  
  
"Are you insane?!? They are sooooo cute!" Dayaja argued.  
  
"Dayaja, lets go for a swim," Shanna laughed looking at the older twin.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Dayaja agreed standing up and heading for the water. She walked on a piece of plastic and felt her world start to tip until strong arms grabbed her. She looked up into deep chestnut eyes and gasped.  
  
"Watch it!" the boy who had caught her growled shoving her back on her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dayaja went crimson as she realized that this was the blue haired boy she had just been drooling over.  
  
"Kai, you should at least ask if she's ok," a red head with turquoise eyes laughed.  
  
"Humph, are you ok?" Kai sneered looking at the blonde girl in front of him. Her hair had blue streaks in it which accentuated her eyes nicely.  
  
"Umm, yeah I am thank you," Dayaja stammered looking at Shanna for help. Shanna shrugged trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well watch it," Kai growled pushing past her.  
  
"Ok," Dayaja squeaked. Shanna laughed turning away from the group and hiding her face. Instead of not being able to see anyone she came face to face with a pair of lavender eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Shanna gasped noticing that he also had red hair, he was the one she had been gawking at.  
  
"Women," Kai muttered shaking his head.  
  
"S'ok," the red head growled walking past Shanna and Dayaja. The girls shrugged and walked towards the pool. Shanna entered with a perfect dive while Dayaja entered with a smooth back-flip. As the girls came back up they could hear some guys whistling and clapping. They looked and shuddered as they saw the people that were doing it, a bunch of guys they had never met were making vulgar and suggestive motions.  
  
Dayaja wrinkled her nose in distaste and caught Shanna doing the same. The boys laughed coming over a wrapping their arms around the girls.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dayaja stiffened and tried to pull away from the boy.  
  
"No touchy!" Shanna whimpered.  
  
"Aww, you girls want us. You know you do," one boy laughed.  
  
"Che right! Whatever loser!" Dayaja growled stomping her foot as best she could under water.  
  
"Hey baby, give me a kiss," a boy laughed sauntering up to Shanna.  
  
"Get lost," Dayaja growled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I want a kiss too," the boy holding Dayaja laughed brushing his lips across her neck.  
  
"Get away from me!" Dayaja screamed angrily trying to push him away.  
  
"You know you girls want us," the boy laughed.  
  
"Get lost!" Dayaja shouted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked up from where he was and noticed the girl he had caught earlier was being harassed by a group of boys. It looked like her friend was also. He looked at Johnny who was glaring at the group of boys who were harassing the two girls.  
  
"Hey Kai, Johnny, your girlfriends are being picked on," the red haired, turquoise eyed boy laughed pointing to the scene.  
  
"Girlfriends Tala?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, not girlfriends, but do you think we should help them?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should," the pale haired boy sighed crossing his arms.  
  
"Lets go then," Kai sighed walking towards the group. The rest of the boys followed and they came to a stop behind the group of boys harassing Dayaja and Shanna.  
  
"Hey losers, just because you can't keep your dick in your pants doesn't mean these girls should have you deal with you," Johnny growled pushing the guy closest to him.  
  
"Hey, stay out of it!" the boys growled glaring at Kai and the rest of the group.  
  
"You back off," Kai whispered menacingly.  
  
"Oh, big tough blue haired freak!" a boy laughed pushing Kai cockily.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Kai growled punching the guy, hard, in the face.  
  
"You bastard! You will pay for that!" the victim of Kai growled trying to punch Kai back. But Kai blocked and punched the guy in the gut causing him to double over in pain.  
  
"You freak of nature!" another guy growled advancing on Kai but the pale haired boy blocked his way.  
  
"Move it asshole!" the guy growled trying to punch the pale haired boy.  
  
"Get him Bryan!" Johnny growled as he punched another guy.  
  
Bryan shrugged and punched the guy in the head causing him to sink to his knees in pain.  
  
"Ian, you little bastard don't send them all to me! Fine get the two girls outta here," Kai growled and the navy-purplish haired boy grabbed the two girls hands and pulled them towards the edge of the pool.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you outta here," Ian ordered pulling the girls behind him.  
  
"Thank, thank you," Shanna stuttered once she had climbed out of the pool. Ian shrugged and helped pull Dayaja out.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much," Dayaja gasped. The three turned to look at the fight that had broke out and were all surprised to find the water was steadily turning red.  
  
Dayaja gagged as she realized it was blood. People were evacuating the pool rather quickly. "OMG, this is to big, this has to stop!" Dayaja whispered urgently.  
  
"It has," Kai laughed from behind her.  
  
"Oh! You scared me!" Dayaja and Shanna gasped in unison.  
  
"Well, are you ok?" Kai asked absentmindedly wiping at a cut on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, were fine," Dayaja sighed looking at the group of boys that had saved them. Tala was nursing a bruise on his arm, Johnny had a bruise on his left cheek and a cut on his jaw, Kai had the cut on his forehead, and Bryan had a bruise or two on his face and that was it. The boys had come out of the fight basically unscathed.  
  
"Good, well, I think were going to be kicked out," Tala laughed as he spotted a lifeguard coming towards them.  
  
"What was that about?" the lifeguard asked angrily.  
  
"They were bugging these girls. Obviously you didn't see that," Ian spat pointing to the girls.  
  
"Get out, all of you!" the lifeguard growled glaring at the girls and the boys.  
  
"Fine!" Dayaja spat storming past the lifeguard and out the door of the pool and into the change room, Shanna followed.  
  
"Lets go," Ian sighed walking towards the boys change room. The rest followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe that?" Shanna asked as they exited the pool.  
  
"No, and complete strangers saved us too," Dayaja added running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I know, we should find someplace to sleep, maybe we have some money left in the bank. Lets go check," Shanna sighed heading towards the small towns bank.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Dayaja sighed following her sister.  
  
"Did I hear you girls say that you needed somewhere to sleep?" a dark haired teen asked the two grinning.  
  
"Oh no, more perverts!" Dayaja groaned glaring at the boy. She saw Shanna, or more like heard Shanna, growl.  
  
"Hey, don't you girls ever get a moments peace?" Tala asked laughing.  
  
"No, no we don't," Dayaja groaned giving the boys a pleading look.  
  
"Do you need help again?" Ian laughed.  
  
"Only if you want to help," Shanna sighed.  
  
"It'll be fun," Tala laughed.  
  
"Hey, I was just offering them a place to stay, if they are your girls I'll back off!" the dark haired boy protested before running off.  
  
"Well, that was fast," Johnny smirked watching him go.  
  
"Thank you again, we owe you so much," Shanna smiled at the boys warmly and a little bit of shyness crept into her face.  
  
"Umm, it was no big deal," Ian replied looking at the other boys for help.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," Dayaja sighed watching as her sister became quite shy.  
  
"No problem," Kai mumbled.  
  
"Lets go Day, we have to find someplace to sleep," Shanna suggested grabbing her sisters arm and leading her away.  
  
"There is a good hotel down the street a ways," Tala called after them.  
  
"Oh, ok thank you. We have to go to the bank first though," Dayaja called back as she saw the bank up ahead. The two walked in and withdrew the remainder of their money.  
  
"$50? That's all we have?" Shanna sighed looking at the money in her hand. Dayaja groaned.  
  
"At least we already have the tickets and now all we need to do is find a Hotel and sleep for the night before finding odd jobs to do so we can get some bus passes.  
  
"Sounds good, lets go," Shanna chirped and walked down the steps leading up to the bank. She ran headlong into a guy and they both toppled down the remainder of the stairs.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dayaja asked coming over to them.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't know about her though," a familiar blue haired boy groaned trying to stand up.  
  
"Shanna get up," Dayaja sighed pulling her sister off the boy. Auburn eyes met hers and she gasped. "You!"  
  
((A/N) well, I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope I did this right Kim!) 


	2. Chapter Two

{A/N: Hiya everyone..this is kim (kimpisces for those of you who couldn't guess) anyways..it's my turn to write the next chapter and so here you go. All I can say is that I hope that I wrote this right...lol. But I think that Daria did a great job on the last chapter..don't you? Anyways..onto the chapter..}  
  
"Shanna get up," Dayaja sighed pulling her sister off the boy. Auburn eyes met hers and she gasped. "You!"  
  
Kai got up and brushed himself off and then look at Dayaja. "I have a name you know." Kai took a look at Shanna. "Are you alright? You should really watch where you're going."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shanna asked, glaring at Kai.   
  
"Withdrawing money. Do you have a problem with that?" Kai scowled. "I'm pretty sure that this isn't your personal bank and that other people are allowed to go in it."  
  
Dayaja glared at Kai as well. "Excuse me. You don't have to act so snobby about about it. All she did was ask you a simple question." Dayaja took her sister's hand and pulled her towards the street and headed for the hotel that Tala had told them about.  
  
Kai watched them for a minute, Dayaja could feel his eyes boring into her skin. Then Dayaja turned around to look at him and found that he was gone. Dayaja sighed and continued to walk with Shanna.   
  
The two girls went into the lobby and waited at the desk for someone to come and help them. About ten minutes later, Tala and Bryan walked in the lobby as well, heading for the desk.  
  
Shanna glared at them. "Are you people following us around or something?"   
  
Neither Tala nor Bryan were effected by Shanna's glare and they merely walked up to the desk and leaned up against it. Tala smiled and looked around the lobby. Without even looking at Shanna, he replied to her question. "Well judging by how much trouble you've been in since we found you like half an hour ago, we think that you'll probably need someone to protect you." Tala smirked. "Or at least that's what Kai and Johnny are *trying* to make us believe. Unfortunately for them, we don't."   
  
Bryan smirked as well. "We think that they like you a lot more than they're letting on." Bryan smiled. "Anyways, what room do you have?"  
  
Dayaja sighed exasperately. "So far we haven't gotten a room, the people running this place haven't showed up yet."   
  
"They haven't?" Someone asked from being Shanna, breath falling on her neck, causing Shanna to jump unconsciously. "I think that's pretty rude and I thought that these people were pretty nice."   
  
Shanna turned around and found herself looking into a pair of lavender eyes. Shanna looked away quickly, embarassed to find herself so close to Johnny. "Uh, hi."  
  
Johnny smirked at her discomfort. "Hi yourself." Then he reached over and banged on the desk. "Hey, we want some service up here." When there was no answer Johnny growled. "That's it." Johnny bypassed the desk by jumping over it. Then he opened the door that he believed the people working here should be in.   
  
Johnny closed the door almost as aruptedly as he opened it and turned a deep shade of red and then turned back to Kai and the others. Kai and Johnny shared a look and Kai smirked. "The owners seem to be pre-occupied at the moment girls, looks like you're not going to be able to get a room for a while."  
  
Bryan smirked and reached over the desk and picked up a key to room 17. "Here's our room key. Anyways, lets leave a note to the owners so that when they look at the survelliance tapes they won't think we stole it."   
  
Tala turned to Shanna and Dayaja and smirked. "I'm sure that Kai and Johnny won't mind giving up their beds to you for tonight. We got a four-bed room, so that we could save money. It's cheaper to get a big room than four small ones. Anyways, do you want to join us?" Tala looked at Kai. "I'm sure Kai won't mind sleeping on the couch." Tala winked at Dayaja. "Right Kai?"  
  
Kai growled. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch? Last time I checked it was you and Bryan that invited them to sleep in our room. I think that you should be the ones to give up your bed for the night instead of us."  
  
Tala shook his head. "We invited them but-"  
  
Johnny cut Tala off. "Then it's settled then, Dayaja will sleep in Tala's bed and Shanna will sleep in Bryan's bed." Johnny turned to Shanna. "Don't worry, we'll disinfect the bed for you first before we make you actually sleep in it."  
  
Bryan growled now. "Hey, watch it Johnny. I didn't make any comments about the state of your bed."  
  
Johnny smirked. "That's 'cause no one was ever going to sleep in my bed." Johnny looked over at Shanna and winked. "Then again...I might be willing to arrange something." Johnny chuckled. "I'm just kidding Shanna."  
  
Shanna blushed as she realized what Johnny had been saying. Bryan rolled his eyes. "If you want to flirt so bad with her, then why doesn't she sleep in your bed. That way you can tease her all night and I can sleep in a warm comfortable bed."  
  
Shanna cleared her throat. "I hate to interupt but why don't me and Dayaja just sleep on the couches? I don't mind and I'm sure that Dayaja won't either." Shanna looked over at Dayaja.   
  
Dayaja shook her head. "No, I don't mind you guys. Why don't you all just sleep in your own beds and we'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Kai grunted. "Hn, I don't think so. I will sleep on the couch tonight and you two girls can share my bed. I don't mind the couch, after all, I've been used to sleeping in odd places all my life." When everyone looked at him, Kai glared. "No, I will not go into it." Kai folded his arms very obdurately and looked away. "Now can we go to the room?"  
  
Dayaja looked up at Kai. "Are you seriously giving up your bed for us or are you just joking us around?" Kai stared back at Dayaja, his eyes blank and unmoving. Dayaja smiled. "Alright then. Lets go."  
  
Johnny sighed. "If Kai can give up his bed, I guess I can too." Johnny turned to Shanna. "You can have my bed." Johnny smirked. "Of course, you have to let me in it with you." Johnny watched Shanna's eyes turn horrified and he laughed. "I'm only kidding you Shanna. I wouldn't make you do that if you don't want to."  
  
With that, Johnny and Kai led the way to the hotel room, Shanna and Dayaja walking quickly behind them, treading on their heels. Tala and Bryan brought up the rear, laughing among themselves. Shanna blushed, just knowing that they were talking about Johnny's comment to Shanna.   
  
Kai opened the room door and they all entered it, then Kai turned to Dayaja and looked her up and down. "By the way, don't you have any stuff to change into?"   
  
Dayaja blushed and looked away, shaking her head. "Not here, we were going to find some way to get to our aunt's house a town over before tomorrow night. We have some clothes there that our parents shipped over."   
  
Kai nodded as if he understood and he smiled. "Alrighty then. We'll drive you over there. "We happen to be heading out of town anyways." Kai smiled. "We have three cars though, so you can pretty much have a free choice of who you want to go with." Kai winked at Dayaja, making her blush more. "But right now, I think you may want to sleep."  
  
Shanna smiled. 'Thank you." She turned to Johnny. "So which bed is yours?" Johnny pointed out the bed in the corner. "Thank you." She prompted went to it and crawled in, thinking that she wouldn't sleep in her underwear like she had planned to do tonight.   
  
Johnny watched Shanna for a minute and then shrugged and went to the couch, taking a spare blanket from the closet with him. In a matter of moments, Kai was also laying on one of the couches. Soon Bryan and Tala followed suit, crawling into their own respected bed.  
  
In a matter of minutes there wasn't a single sound in the hotel room but the steady breathing of sleep teenagers.  
  
{A/N: Sorry that was a bit short but what do you think? Good?? Bad?? Horrible? Tell me please ^_^ Thanks for your comments in advance ~KIM~} 


	3. Chapter Three

((A/N) Excellent last chapter Kim! I loved it... well thanks to our reviewers. Ian's family owns the hotel... that's why he met the guys... he wont be in the story anymore anyhow! Oh yeah... good job Kim on the last chappy. For those of you wondering, I'm Daria a.k.a shadeykai)  
  
Dayaja and Shanna felt themselves being shaken awake. Dayaja growled and smacked the person in the face. Shanna just moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Kai asked indignantly as Dayaja opened her eyes groggily.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kai!" Dayaja gasped becoming suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Never mind," Kai growled.  
  
"Ok," Dayaja replied cheerfully. Shanna shook her head at her sister as she sat up.  
  
"You are so weird Day," Shanna sighed.  
  
"Shut up Shanna," Dayaja growled.  
  
"Do you guys always fight?" Tala asked.  
  
"We don't fight... we argue," Shanna smirked.  
  
"Ok, well lets get something to eat," Johnny suggested.  
  
"Sure, just let us get ready!" Dayaja chirped as she stood up. A few minutes later both girls had their hair back in high ponytails and had washed their faces. Their clothes were straightened and looked perfect. Kai and Johnny raised their eyebrows in surprise as the girls led the way into the bright sunlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where are you boys going?" Dayaja asked looking at Kai. They were riding in Kai's black Mercedes. Johnny and Shanna were in Johnny's red Camero and Tala and Bryan were in Tala's turquoise Sunfire.  
  
"A concert in Orlando Florida," Kai answered not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Really?! That's where were going!" Dayaja exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Oh, well I thought you were going to your aunts," Kai said looking at her confused.  
  
"No, we were actually going to the concert but we ran into some problems," Dayaja sighed leaning her head against the closed window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where does your aunt live?" Johnny asked as he circled another block in the small town.  
  
"Umm, she lives on Ash Avenue. 406 Ash," Shanna answered slowly.  
  
"Ok, well lets go check it out then," Johnny sighed making a turn to the right and heading towards Ash.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay here for the night? My aunt has a really small house but we can do it. We did last night," Shanna asked looking at him.  
  
"We can talk about it later," Johnny answered as he turned into a driveway.  
  
Shanna nodded and got out of the car she heard a car door slam behind her and say Dayaja getting out of Kai's car and stretching. The two girls walked up the front stairs while the four boys waited beside their cars.  
  
Shanna reached up and knocked on her aunt's door. She and Dayaja exchanged excited glances before the door was swung open revealing a tall slender woman with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes.  
  
"Auntie Sarah!" the two girls chorused before throwing their arms around the smiling woman.  
  
"Hello girls, come in," Sarah smiled at her two nieces.  
  
"Hold on a minute auntie," Dayaja said as she ran towards the boys. "Are you guys going to go ahead? Do you want to stay here tonight and then go tomarrow?" she asked standing in front of the guys.  
  
"Do you girls need a ride to the concert?" Tala asked.  
  
"Really?!" Dayaja asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Kai nodded.  
  
"Ok! Well then come inside!" Dayaja grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him up to the step. The rest of the boys followed.  
  
Sarah raised her eyebrows as the boys stood awkwardly behind the two girls. "Well, come inside then," she smiled and led the way inside. The six teens followed her into the living room.  
  
"Auntie, these boys saved us yesterday and then they offered to drive us to see you," Shanna said pointing to the uncomfortable boys.  
  
"And, guess what, they said they would drive us all the way to the concert!" Dayaja exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's wonderful girls, supper is almost ready if you kids want to... Oh I'm sorry I'm Sarah!" she stopped in mid-sentence to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Kai, this is Johnny, Tala, and Bryan," Kai said as he pointed to each guy in turn.  
  
"Wonderful, now make yourself comfortable and I will get you some food," Sarah laughed as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want any help?" Shanna and Dayaja asked in unison.  
  
"No thank you," Sarah called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok," the girls shrugged and sat down on a dark blue couch. Kai sat down beside Dayaja and Johnny sat down beside Shanna. Tala and Bryan exchanged knowing looks before they sat down on a matching loveseat.  
  
Later that night Dayaja and Shanna lay in the darkness of their guest room. They could hear the boys in the room beside theirs. Sarah had offered to sleep on the couch but no one would hear of it so the twins offered to share a room and the guys would share the other guest room. Sarah was sleeping in her own room and no one was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Soon Dayaja had fallen asleep and Shanna got up and walked out of the room. She silently walked into the living room and was surprised to see Johnny sitting on the couch. He was sitting with his head in his hands and was hunched over. For a minute Shanna guessed he was asleep but when he looked up at her she smiled.  
  
"Can't sleep either Johnny?" Shanna asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Nope," Johnny sighed running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Who gets the bed in your room?" she asked.  
  
"Bryan, the rest of us are on the floor" Johnny sighed.  
  
"Why Bryan?" Shanna laughed.  
  
"He's the biggest, no one wanted to mess with him," Johnny laughed.  
  
Oh, well Day and I decided to share... we are twins after all," Shanna sighed.  
  
"Well the beds are really big," Johnny shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, Johnny thank you. I mean we would probably be," Shanna shuddered. "Well anyway without you we wouldn't be hear thank you Johnny," Shanna smiled up at him.  
  
"No problem," Johnny shrugged yawning.  
  
"No I'm serious," Shanna stared at him intently.  
  
Johnny raised his eyebrows as she insisted. "Umm, it was really no big deal," he felt his cheeks getting red, glad that the living room was dark.  
  
"Johnny, I'm going to bed. Have a good sleep," Shanna yawned standing up.  
  
"Wait," Johnny stood up looking down at her.  
  
"What?" Shanna breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dayaja sighed as she looked up at her aunt on the step. Obviously Sarah was a little wary of the boys.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shanna asked as the two girls loaded their stuff into Johnny and Kai's trunks.  
  
"I don't think Aunt Sarah likes our decision much," Dayaja confessed.  
  
"It's just because of what happened to her and mom when they hitchhiked," Shanna soothed.  
  
"Yeah, do you think we're hitchhiking?" Dayaja asked as she closed Kai's trunk.  
  
"I dunno, see you later Day," with that the two girls separated and walked to the passenger side of the cars. Day got in Kai's car and smiled at him as he started it. She glanced behind her and saw her aunts worried expression and frowned.  
  
Kai glanced at her and shook his head, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, nothings wrong," Dayaja stammered as she blushed.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow in disbelief and amusement. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"No," Dayaja admitted.  
  
"Oh, then what is it?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's family matters," Dayaja sighed. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Kai grit his teeth as loneliness invaded his heart. She was right, he wouldn't understand. He couldn't. He had no family, only his power-hungry grandfather. Both his parents had been killed when he was young. His grandfather had killed them. He had killed them because Kai's father was weak and his grandfather simply disliked Kai's mother.  
  
Dayaja felt a silence blanket the car. It was uncomfortable and heavy like the thick dust you find coating your attic. This dust was not coating an attic though, no this dust was coating Kai's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. Johnny glanced at her from the corner of his eye causing Shanna to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Johnny asked confused.  
  
Shanna merely looked at him again before shaking her head and laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Johnny asked again.  
  
"You," Shanna relented her secret.  
  
"Why?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I dunno, I think your weird," Shanna laughed as Johnny's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you confuse me. One minute your quiet and withdrawn and the next you are a bit more talkative and a bit... I dunno boyish I guess," Shanna explained.  
  
Johnny thought about this silently as Shanna looked out the window. Was he really confusing? He smiled to himself, causing Shanna to laugh again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala and Bryan sat in Tala's car watching the back of Johnny's car disappear over a hill. Tala drove up the hill and Johnny's car was once again in sight, as well as Kai's.  
  
"I think Kai and Johnny should go for it," Tala said lightly.  
  
"For what?" Bryan asked.  
  
"The girls. I mean Kai hasn't dated for a while and Johnny broke up with Karen three months ago. Both of them should get back into the dating world," Tala answered.  
  
"You don't have a girlfriend," Bryan scoffed. "You should get one before preaching about relationships.  
  
"I don't see you with a girl either Bryan," Tala shot back.  
  
"I'm not telling people who to date though," Bryan replied calmly.  
  
"God, you're a regular ladies man Bryan," Tala growled sarcastically causing Bryan to chuckle. Tala started to say something else but decided better on it before the car fell into another silence.  
  
((A/N) OK! I'm done! Who thinks we should give Bryan and Tala girlfriends? Kim do you think so? I hope this chappa was a good one... guess what, it only took me one day to write it!!! Well anyhow, read and review please.) 


	4. Chapter Four

{A/N: Hiya everyone *hands out tala and kai plushies to everyone that reviewed them* Thanks for the support people. Alrighty then. Next chapter. Btw...I think we should find gf's for Tala and Bryan too..but who?? *sighs* alright I'll think of it later. Great chapter Daria btw..*smiles* i loved it!! Okay I really should start writing now....}  
  
The car had travelled twenty-five miles now, and neither of them had said a single word. Dayaja wondered how Kai could go without amusement for so long. Then again, with this guy, it was probably easy.   
  
Dayaja passed the time by staring out the open window at the scenery that greeted them on the highway. She wondered if Shanna was having a better time with Johnny. Probably was, that wouldn't be too hard.  
  
"So." Dayaja said finally, trying to break the thick silence.  
  
"So what?" Kai asked, not even removing his eyes from the road for a second to look at her.   
  
Dayaja sighed. "I don't know. I was just getting bored that's all." Dayaja smiled. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" Kai asked, not even faltering at the question like Dayaja had thought he would.  
  
"You know, your girlfriend. That girl that you have hidden away at home, away from public eye that you kiss and talk to you." Dayaja said. "I can't believe that you don't have a girlfriend. So tell me about her."  
  
Kai growled. "I don't have a girlfriend, thank you very much. Never been with anyone that I'd actually want to see again a second time. Most people I end up with are blind dates assigned to me by either my grandfather or my friends. Needless to say, neither of them do any good."  
  
"Really, why?" Dayaja didn't know why she was interested and tried to convince herself that it was merely because she was bored and wanted to have a conversation with the only person that was in the car with her.  
  
"They were all boring." Kai said simply. "None of them were what I would look for in a girlfriend. They were all either too stuck up, or too hyper, or too serious. I don't like people who are too much of anything, I kinda am looking for someone whose a mix, you know?"  
  
Dayaja nodded. "I know what you mean. Nobody I've ever met was any good either. I hate football stars because they're always too egotistic. I hate any presidents of anything because they're always too egotistic. I hate nerds because well, they're too smart. I hate nobodies because they don't seem to care about themselves and well, I haven't dated too much of anything else."  
  
Kai smiled. "That's too bad." Kai took a chance and looked over at Dayaja. "Seems like we both have the same problem, now doesn't it."  
  
Dayaja nodded, and repeated it, hearing it echo through her mind. "Yah the same problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Johnny's car, Shanna was still laughing. Johnny scowled and took his eyes of the road to look her over again before returning them to where they belonged. "What in the hell is so funny? You must have some weird giggling illness to be able to laugh so long about nothing."  
  
Shanna reached out and touched him on the arm. "Hey, it's just that-" Shanna shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing at all. Now would you just concentrate on the road before I become the only person in history to die laughing."  
  
Johnny shook his head but kept his eyes on the road, trying to ignore Shanna's fits of laughter. Finally he gave up and pulled over. The other two cars saw him do so and pulled over too.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Tala asked, jumping out of his own car and coming over to Johnny's car. Tala winked at Shanna. "Did she finally get tired of your   
  
jokes and tell you to pull over so that she could get out?"  
  
Johnny glared at Tala and then got out of his own car and headed for the nearby woods. "We're going to take a stop here. I need to get some fresh air." When Tala moved to follow him Johnny shook his head. "By myself."  
  
Tala stepped back and nodded. "Alright then, we'll all wait right here for you to get back." Tala went back to Johnny's car and asked Shanna something but Johnny was too far away to hear it and didn't care.   
  
Johnny disappeared into the dark forest, stomping on roots, stepping over logs and kicking little rocks that lay on the ground. Why was he being so touchy about someone laughing at him? Usually he would just punch them, even if it was merely Kai or Tala. That was the way he was thats all. But this was the one time that he couldn't punch the person. And not because she was just a girl.   
  
Why couldn't he fucking tell her to stop it? Why couldn't he punch her? Why did he want to kill anyone that even thought of doing something like that? Why had he had an urge to kiss her? Why hadn't he? Why?   
  
Someone touched his shoulder and Johnny shot around, his hand out in automatic defense and he hit the person upside the head. Then he saw the hurt green eyes staring back at him and he immediately hated himself for it. "Shanna...I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it." With that Shanna ran deeper into the forest, not looking back. "Just go on with your stupid walk."  
  
"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Johnny yelled and then cursed himself and ran after her. There was no way he was going to let her get lost. He could ponder why later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dayaja took a look at her watch and sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where are they? Shanna should have found him by now." Dayaja looked at Kai. "Aren't you worried about them?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "Johnny does this all the time, he knows how to find his way back and he will come back as soon as he's ready to. As for Shanna, well Johnny won't let anything happen to her so she'll be fine."  
  
Dayaja stared off into the forest. "Are you sure? How can you be that sure?"   
  
Kai shrugged. "He never let anything happen to Karen when she was around and I personally think that Johnny likes Shanna more than he did Karen at first and well-" Kai trailed off.  
  
"Well what?" Dayaja asked, staring at Kai. "What happened?"  
  
Kai looked up at the sky to avoid Dayaja's eyes but finally sighed and opened his mouth. "He did something like this to her too and she ran off and when he found her she was being attacked by a dog." Kai smirked. "But don't worry, what are the odds of that happening again?"  
  
All of a sudden they all heard a dog barking frantically in the distance, telling someone to get the hell away. Tala and Bryan looked at each other. "Do you think that-" Tala asked.  
  
Bryan shook his head. "No way."  
  
There was a female scream and all three of the guys took off into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was deja vu. A really fucking scarey deja vu. There was a dog, a doberman to be specific and it was headed straight for the petrified girl that was standing just a few feet away from him. Shanna couldn't move out of fear, her eyes wide and she was obviously trying to get away but her feet wouldn't listen to her.  
  
The dog growled another warning, walking slowly towards Shanna, his teeth bared and his head low, ready to jump on Shanna at any moment. Johnny knew that he couldn't let this happen and he moved in front of Shanna. The sharp moment caught the dog's eye and he jumped and sunk his teeth right into Johnny's arm.  
  
Johnny winced in pain as the dog's teeth sunk in, his ears rung in pain and he didn't heart the voice until the dog backed away. "Killer, get back here now! Go inside."   
  
Johnny looked up and saw an elder man come over to him and Johnny was in too much pain to back away, cradling his arm. The man reached out to look at Johnny's arm but Johnny backed away quickly, causing the injuried limb to jerk and Johnny felt the pain go through his arm again.  
  
Shanna touched his uninjuried arm. She opened her mouth to say something but Johnny cut her off and looked at the man who owned the dog. "Got anything to wrap this in?"   
  
The man nodded. "Come on in and I'll get you something."   
  
Johnny looked at the dog that was currently laying in the doorway and shook his head. "I'll stay out here, thank you."   
  
The man laughed and nodded, going inside to get something.  
  
"Johnny, thanks for-" Shanna started but Johnny merely looked the other way, unwilling to look at the girl he had just saved.  
  
Damnit, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have just not slapped her or caught up with her a little bit sooner? Why did this have to happen to him again?   
  
"Here you go." The man said, handing Johnny a handerchief.   
  
"Thank you." Johnny said and took it and tied it tightly around where he had been injuried. "I'll be fine now. I don't think your dog hit anything. It's a good thing you have such good protection in these parts." Johnny nodded to the man and then turned to leave.   
  
Shanna followed him and then shoved him into a tree when they were out of sight of the man. "Would you let me talk to you for a sec?" Shanna glared at him. "Why did you just do that?"  
  
"I hit you didn't I." Johnny asked. "I was making up for it."  
  
Shanna smiled. "Thank you. That was a stupid thing to do, but thank you." Shanna leaned in and closed her eyes, Johnny finding himself unable to do anything but close his eyes too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stopped a little bit short and smiled, pointing. "There you see you guys. I was right. Johnny wouldn't let anything happen to Shanna and judging by the reaction, he did something good." Kai turned around. "Alright everyone, back to the cars."   
  
Tala and Bryan grumbled about having run all that way for nothing and turned back towards the cars. Kai and Dayaja followed at a slower pace. Then Dayaja looked up at Kai and smiled. "Do you kiss on a first date?"  
  
Kai looked back down at Dayaja. "What?"  
  
Dayaja shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Kai shook his head confused and walked back to the cars and got in his, Dayaja climbing in next to him. Tala and Bryan climbed into Tala's car, Bryan driving. They all looked towards the forest, waiting for Shanna and Johnny to come out.   
  
When they did finally, no one said anything, nor did anyone let Shanna or Johnny know that they knew what had just happened, they just merely turned on the cars and pulled off the side of the road, heading for the next town.  
  
{A/n: okay, what do you think?? A little too much?? Maybe I shouldn't have done the whole dog thing? What do you guys think? Hmmm? I need opinions people so please r&r Thanks!} 


	5. Chapter Five

((A/N) Awesome last chapter Kim. I think we should ask our reviewers for opinions on Bryan and Tala. Either that or we could make up characters. Kim, we were asked by one of our reviewers if they could post our story on their site. I have no problem with it if you don't. Hey Kim, I'm going to email you my phone number sometime soon cause your never on MSN anymore and we need to talk. Only call me if you have a plan though, email me your phone number too! Who else thinks we should give Tala and Bryan girlfriends. Kim I loved this line in the last chapter: "Now, could you watch the road before I become the only person in history to die laughing!" It was hilarious!!!)  
  
Kai watched Dayaja as she and Shanna giggled. They had stopped for the night at a hotel and had once again been stuck with only one room. The girls were talking in whispers so that the boys couldn't hear.  
  
"Stop it, secrets aren't nice," Tala commented. He was lying sprawled on the couch watching T.V. Bryan walked over and moved Tala's feet to sit beside him.  
  
"It's not like you care anyhow," Shanna smiled.  
  
"Exactly," Dayaja smirked. Kai and Johnny exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
  
"Don't shake your heads, we didn't do anything," Shanna laughed.  
  
"Hmm, I think we should order pizza," Tala suggested changing the subject.  
  
"Chinese food," Dayaja and Shanna countered in unison.  
  
"Chinese food?" Kai asked them raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We love Chinese food," Dayaja explained.  
  
"Fine, Chinese food," Johnny sighed picking up the phone and phone book. On the couch Tala groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later the boys were trying to sleep while Shanna and Dayaja talked and laughed.  
  
"If you two don't shut up I will gag you," Tala growled.  
  
"Go to sleep Tala," Shanna smirked.  
  
"We can't sleep," Johnny sighed.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Bryan's sleeping," Dayaja sneered.  
  
"Bryan is sleeping?" Kai groaned.  
  
"All three of you go to sleep," Shanna ordered.  
  
The three boys sighed and flopped back onto their various pillows. Bryan once again had a bed while Tala had the other one. Johnny was on the couch and the other three were on the floor. Dayaja and Shanna had both refused to sleep in beds that night because they said it would be unfair to the boys.  
  
Shanna and Dayaja smiled at each other wickedly. They had been talking about Johnny and Shanna's kiss. They had been talking in whispers so the boys couldn't hear. They decided that it would be best if they went to sleep though so that Tala didn't carry out his threat.  
  
Kai smirked when he heard Tala's breathing slow. Soon the two girls fell asleep to and Kai was the only one lying awake... thinking. He was having trouble facing the fact that he felt complete when Dayaja was around. He understood Johnny's instinct to protect Shanna. If anything happened to Dayaja Kai knew he wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
He tried to stop himself from thinking. He never thought about girls like this. Dayaja was the first and he had never even been out with her, much less kissed her. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something press against his chest. He looked down and was surprised to see Dayaja's back pressed against his chest. He then realized she was still asleep. He hadn't thought that she was so close. He found himself warming up to the position as he to fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kai was the second one up, the first was Bryan. Kai looked up on the bed to see Bryan sitting up and smirking at him. Kai didn't realize why until he felt Dayaja shift against his chest. Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise and Bryan shook his head.  
  
"Wake her up," Bryan ordered as he stood up.  
  
Kai nodded and Bryan walked into the washroom. "Dayaja," Kai whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked snuggling into his chest. Kai stiffened before realizing that she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Dayaja, wake up," Kai whispered again.  
  
"No," Dayaja groaned.  
  
"Dayaja," Kai called again a bit louder.  
  
"What?" Dayaja asked sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened and a red blush tinted her cheeks as she realized she had been cuddling with Kai.  
  
"Wake up," Kai sighed biting back his smile.  
  
"Sor, sorry," Dayaja stammered.  
  
Kai laughed, he found this very funny, probably much to her dislike.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she demanded feeling herself getting annoyed.  
  
"I'm not," Kai replied stopping his laughing.  
  
"I don't like to be laughed at Kai," Dayaja teased as she smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai smirked.  
  
"Positive," Dayaja smirked back.  
  
"Then I will have to laugh at you more often," Kai whispered.  
  
"I might have to punish you," Dayaja laughed.  
  
"Then punish me," Kai growled capturing her lips with his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna, Johnny, Tala, and Bryan could all sense a "change" in Dayaja and Kai's relationship. They were more friendly towards each other. Johnny and Shanna gave each other smiles before getting into Johnny's car. Shanna got to drive ^_~ Tala decided he would drive his car and Dayaja let Kai drive. He was a better driver anyway.  
  
"Johnny, where are you from?" Shanna asked when they had been driving for a while.  
  
"Glasgow," Johnny answered.  
  
"Why are you down here?" she asked.  
  
"To go to the Evanescence concert," Johnny answered again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow! I should totally call Kao and Lana! We are in the right town after all," Shanna said to her sister as they got out of the cars outside of a Motel.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember their numbers?" Dayaja asked. The boys gave the two girls strange looks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I have their numbers right here actually," Shanna laughed whipping out an address book.  
  
"Kai, can I use your cell phone, pretty please?" Dayaja asked giving Kai the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Umm, sure," Kai shrugged handing her the phone.  
  
"Great, now give me the phone numbers and were all set to go!" Dayaja laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, this is it. Lets go in," Shanna smiled as the two girls led the way into a small café.  
  
"Hey!" a girl with light brown hair and red streaks laughed. Her vibrant blue eyes were filled with happiness at seeing her two friends.  
  
"Hey Lana," Dayaja smiled.  
  
"Lana, you never wait for me!" a girl with chin length black hair complained. Her hair was tipped mint green and her violet eyes instantly lit up when she saw Shanna and Dayaja.  
  
"Hey Kao, you made it to!" Shanna laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but we almost got ran over on the way," Lana grinned.  
  
"Oh, Kao, Iolana this is Kai, Bryan, Tala, and Johnny," Shanna smiled. "Boys, these are our best friends Iolana and Kao."  
  
"Nice to meet you's" were exchanged. The group found a table and sat down.  
  
"So, where are you guys all headed?" Lana asked the group of six.  
  
"Umm, the Evanescence concert," Dayaja laughed.  
  
"Oh, we scored tickets, but we're broke so we can't go," Kao sighed.  
  
"I'm sure we can make room for two more," Shanna gave Johnny the puppy dog look and Johnny shook his head.  
  
"You could ride with Bryan and Tala," Kai sighed as he pushed Dayaja away from him. She had pulled the same thing as her sister.  
  
"We wouldn't want to impose," Lana laughed. Kao smiled knowingly causing Day and Shanna to blush.  
  
"You wouldn't impose," Dayaja grinned.  
  
"Cool, then it's a date... uhh car ride thingy," Lana smiled.  
  
"Oh, brilliant," Kao said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Kao," Lana replied.  
  
"Make me Lana," Kao retorted.  
  
"Same old Kao and Lana," Shanna laughed.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Shanna," Kao and Lana sighed. The four girls burst out laughing and the four boys sat in a confused silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on the four girls were in their hotel room. The group had finally decided that two hotel rooms were needed.  
  
"I don't think your boyfriends understand girls very well," Kao giggled.  
  
"Meh, guys never understand girls," Shanna shrugged. The four girls were sitting in a circle on the floor and were eating chocolates and drinking pop.  
  
"We aren't hard to figure out," Lana protested.  
  
"I know, I guess for these guys we are though," Dayaja sniggered.  
  
"Well, I think Kai and Johnny have you two figured out pretty well," Kao teased. Dayaja and Shanna went bright red again.  
  
"Not fair!" the cried out together.  
  
"We saw you two sealing kisses with your boyfriends in the car," Lana grinned.  
  
"Stop, not fair!" Dayaja whined.  
  
"Oh stop whining Day," Shanna groaned. Her face was still red from blushing.  
  
"Yeah, stop whining Day." Kao and Lana chimed together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the four boys were sitting in silence trying desperately to hear what was being said in the room next to them. They had heard laughing from the four girls and then muffled whining.  
  
Kai and Johnny were trying the hardest. Actually Tala and Bryan didn't seem to care at all.  
  
"Well, I'm getting to sleep, I call couch," Tala sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. Johnny nodded and lay back on the floor. Kai sighed and stood up, he walked over and turned off the light. Bryan yawned and crawled into one bed while Kai crawled into the other one.  
  
More laughing from next door and the guys knew it had been a mistake to buy the girls munchies. Especially chocolate and pop, the girls were obviously on a sugar high. All of a sudden screaming could be heard and the four boys bolted up right and ran out of the room.  
  
They burst into the girls room to find them all crowded together on one bed and screaming.  
  
"Why the hell are you screaming?" Kai demanded as he yawned.  
  
"Kai, it's a cockroach... and there's a lot more under the bed!" Dayaja whimpered pointing to a large beetle on the floor.  
  
"Your screaming because of a bug?" Tala asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Most people are not fascinated by cockroaches crawling all over them when they are sleeping!" Kao shouted.  
  
Kai walked over to the bed and gently lifted Dayaja off of it and into his arms. Johnny shook his head when he saw that they had been watching a late night horror movie too. 'Nightmare on Elm St.' played on as Dayaja buried her face in Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Who did the bug crawl on?" Johnny asked as Shanna wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Me," Lana whispered as she tiptoed across the floor to turn off the movie. She pulled it out of the VCR and stood trembling.  
  
"Ok, this is pathetic. It's just a bug," Tala laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Not just one! Look under the bed Tala, there are lots more!" Dayaja growled and sure enough two more bugs crawled out from under the bed.  
  
"Ok, I am not sleeping in this room!" Kao whimpered. She was the only one left on the bed and by the looks of it she wasn't going to get off without a fight.  
  
"I'm sleeping in one of the cars," Shanna informed the boys as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Why don't you sleep in our room?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Because there will be bugs in your room to," Dayaja explained.  
  
Bryan and Tala exchanged amused looks. "You are pathetic," Bryan sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Why don't you keep them then. I wouldn't be surprised if they were your only friends!" Kao spat.  
  
"Kao's had bad experiences with bugs... and we're also naturally afraid of them," Lana explained.  
  
"Well come on then. We might as well check out and all camp out in the cars," Kai sighed as he led the way out of the room. The rest obediently followed... except Kao.  
  
"Come on!" Bryan ordered.  
  
Kao shook her head and Bryan sighed in exasperation. He lifted her off the bed and carried her out the door.  
  
((A/N) So yeah the girls are afraid of bugs. I am too... I hope you like this Kim... oh and Kimpster, I realized this is yet another Dayaja/Kai fic. You are one lucky chika!) 


	6. Chapter Six

{A/N: Hiya Everyone. Kimpisces here. I'm back and it's my turn to write the chapter again ^_^ I liked the last one. Personally I'm not afraid of bugs but cockroaches are the exception. *shivers* God I hate those things...I don't mind if someone puts our fanfic on their website. Go ahead ^_^ }  
  
Lana rolled around for a long time, trying to find a way to be comfortable in a car where she had to half sit up. She finally growled, deciding their was no way to get comfortable and she climbed out of the car, stretched and decided to take a quick walk around, thinking that maybe that would help her somehow.  
  
She wasn't too concerned with waking anyone up as she left but she did close the door quietly. Better to not wake Kao, she might get mad and wake everyone up. Lana cracked her back, not even wincing at the loud sound it made and then started to walk in a random direction.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Someone asked, grabbing her wrist.  
  
Lana, thinking it was some strange guy, spun around and slapped him with her other hand. She gasped and held that hand to her mouth as she realized that it was only Shanna and Dayaja's friend, Tala. "Oh god, I didn't think-" Lana reached up and put her hand on top of the one that was already there. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  
  
Tala growled. "It's alright." He removed his hand and Lana could see the faint red handprint that she had left there. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "Can't sleep. I thought I would take a quick walk."   
  
Tala shook his head. "In this kind of place? You're just asking to get hurt, snatched, raped or something of the like." Tala started to walk and Lana stared after him, curiously. When he was a few feet away Tala sighed and turned around. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Lana nodded and hurried to catch up. They walked in silence around the block once and then they walked back to the cars, Tala standing to watch Lana get in. She turned around and smiled at Tala. "Thanks."  
  
Tala said nothing and went to his own seat and Lana was surprised to see that there was no emotions written on his face at all. Lana shrugged and settled down in her seat and immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Morning came too soon, Dayaja decided. She felt that she had only gotten a few minutes of sleep in this car and her body wasn't telling her any different. She got up, trying not to bonk her head on the car roof as she did so, and got out, stretching and bringing back to life her body.  
  
"Morning." Kai said as he climbed out of the car too. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Better than any sleep I would have had in a cockroach-invested hotel." Dayaja answered simply. Then she smiled. "Did you see how Bryan carried Kao to the car. That was cute. Do you think they'd make a good couple?"  
  
Kai's eyebrow shot up. "I don't think that Bryan is looking for a girlfriend at the moment. Nor is Tala. And certainly not with Kao and Lana."   
  
"Why not with Kao and Lana?" Dayaja asked, turning to him. "Are they not good enough for your friends?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "I never said that. I just said that Tala and Bryan don't seem to go for people like Kao and Lana. That's all. Nothing horrible about it. That's just what I think." Kai stretched too, working the kinks out of his back. "Nothing to take offense to."  
  
"Sure it's not." Dayaja said and then walked over to Kai, after making sure that no one else was watching and gave him a quick kiss. "Just keep that opinion to yourself and maybe Tala and Bryan won't know about it."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes but said no more and Dayaja smirked, knowing she had won that little fight. Kai sighed and leaned against his car. "How long do you think it'll be before the rest of the group wakes up?"  
  
Dayaja smirked. "Not very long." Dayaja went over to Johnny's car, where Shanna was sleeping peacefully in Johnny's arms. Dayaja stood back for a minute, admiring the scene and then cupped her heads around her ear, put them right next to Shanna's ear and cried out. "WAKE UP!"  
  
To say that Shanna and Johnny jumped would be an understandment. They both hit their heads on the roof and then held their heads. Shanna turned to Dayaja with a glare that could kill. "What in the hell was that for?"  
  
"I'm hungry and I needed for you to wake up." Dayaja said cheerifully.  
  
Shanna growled and rubbed her head. "Well go wake up Lana and Kao and get away from me." Shanna then turned to Johnny. "Are you alright?"  
  
Dayaja rolled her eyes but obediently walked over to Tala's car, only to find that all the doors were locked. "Damnit." She turned to Kai. "How am I supposed to wake them up if they lock their doors?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Don't look at me."   
  
Dayaja growled. "Fine, I won't." Dayaja turned away and looked directly at Tala. "I'll look at Tala all day. Maybe I can even convince Kao to switch me spots."   
  
Kai went behind Dayaja and wrapped her up in a hug, he put his mouth next to her ear. "I don't think that would be very nice of you."  
  
Dayaja sighed. "Nor do I, so be nice to me. And I'll be nice to you."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm still not helping you wake up people."  
  
Dayaja growled. "You ruin all my fun." And with that Dayaja stomped over to the car and leaned against it, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Kai grinned and followed her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I'm hungry, when do we eat?" Kao asked coming out of Tala's car, finally.   
  
Dayaja shrugged. "As soon as Shanna stops pouting in her car."   
  
They all turned to stare at Shanna and Lana growled. "I don't care if Shanna's pouting in her car...I need food...I'm hungry...I need to eat."   
  
"Shanna, would you please come out of there?" Johnny asked, leaning over to knock on his door, which Shanna had locked. When she shook her head, Johnny groaned. "I knew I should have taken my keys out of there."  
  
Kao rolled her eyes. "Well of course you should have. Duh. Any smart guy would have taken his keys with him. But then I guess we're not dealing with a smart person, are we?" Kao stomped off.   
  
Bryan shrugged and then followed her, going to make sure that something didn't happen to her, Kai supposed. After all they weren't in the safest neighborhood you could come across in a neighbor like this.   
  
Lana turned to Johnny and shrugged. "Don't mind her, she's just mad because she's hungry. When someone's hungry they don't tend to be the nicest people around."  
  
"Nor when they're waken up by some stupid friend." Johnny commented looking at Shanna. "Is there anyway you can think of to get her out?"   
  
Lana smirked and shrugged. "Well, I can think of one way but you may not like it."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Johnny shook his head and looked down. "Okay, there is no way in hell I'm going to do this."  
  
"Do you want to eat or not?" Lana asked, poking him. "All you have to do is tell her that I stole your clothes." Lana giggled. "Which I sorta did...and that you only have your boxers and that she's got to let you in otherwise you'll freeze." Lana looked at Tala and Kai who were laughing. "Would you two shut up. You're not helping the situation."  
  
Kai and Tala ignored Lana and continued to laugh. "So, Johnny-" Kai started between laughs. "You really do like bunnies, don't you?"  
  
"At least they're not as innocent as the ones on your boxers." Johnny snapped back. "They happen to be fucking each other...like bunnies." Johnny smirked.   
  
Kai stopped laughing and looked at Johnny seriously. "I don't wear boxers."  
  
Johnny and Tala started laughing at that and Kao and Dayaja stood there with a confused look on their face. Dayaja decided to be the brave one. "So you wear briefs Kai?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "Nope." Johnny and Tala cracked up even more.  
  
"Nothing?" Kao asked, shakingly.  
  
"Nope." Tala assured them.  
  
"Then what do you wear?" Dayaja asked, throwing Kao a worried look.   
  
"Thongs." Johnny supplied.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Dayaja ran over to the window and banged on it. "SHANNA! SHANNA! Oh my god, you have to open this window right now. Kai wears thongs!"   
  
Shanna opened the door and jumped out. "WHAT? Oh my god." She looked at Kai and her eyes widened even more. "Oh my god Johnny, what are you doing in boxers?"  
  
Dayaja turned and saw Kai pull down his pants to show them that he was wearing boxers. Dayaja glared at Kai. "You lied to me."   
  
Kai shrugged. "So?"  
  
Johnny smirked. "It's better than having me go around in my boxers." Johnny ran to the door and noticed that it was locked. Then he turned back to Shanna. "So, where are my keys?"  
  
Shanna shrugged. "I dunno. I thought you had them."   
  
Kai, Tala and Johnny's eyes went wide and they ran to the car and tried to find a way in. Shanna smirked and held up the keys so that the girls could see them and then put them in their pocket and they proceeded to watch the boys try to get in Johnny's car.  
  
{A/N: So what do you think?? Was it good?? Bad?? I liked what Kai did ^_^ I thought it was amusing..hehe} 


	7. Chapter Seven

((A/N) Awesome sweetie. I can't believe you updated right away! You so rock gurl. Well now it's my turn to update! Oh and I guess you are allowed to use our story on your website dear. Don't mind my pet names... I have been giving them to everybody!)  
  
Dayaja sat in the dusty diner glaring at her food and at Kai. It seemed to him that it was only the boys who found it amusing, his little joke. The girls seemed sore about it. After Shanna had relinquished Johnny's keys the group had finally been able to go eat and Kao was in a much better mood than before.  
  
"Oh come on, I wasn't that mean Day," Kai growled after sitting under the girls steady gazes for too long in his opinion.  
  
Dayaja's face went red as she thought about the "incident". "Fine, I forgive you... but only this once!" Dayaja finally relented and Kai felt relief flood over him as conversation finally broke out between the four girls. Unfortunately it was to diss Johnny's boxers and to figure out what Bryan and Tala wore.  
  
"So what do you think Tala wears?" Dayaja whispered to Lana.  
  
"Dunno, think we should ask?" Lana whispered back. The four boys were becoming uneasy with the quiet whispers and were glancing at each other warily.  
  
"Ok, so tonight we will have a cockroach free hotel," Tala suddenly exclaimed drawing all eyes to him. This seemed to be a very uncomfortable breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, but I think maybe we should split the girls up," Johnny sighed as he watched them burst into silent giggles.  
  
"What? NO!" the four girls protested in unison.  
  
"Why not?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because, we enjoy plotting," Kao grinned evilly causing the boys to cast her funny looks.  
  
"Is Kao your nickname or something?" Tala finally asked.  
  
"That came out of no where," Kao laughed as she grinned at Tala. "But yes, it is. My real name is Kaos," the boys eyes widened comically as the girls gave them teasing grins.  
  
"Seriously?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes seriously, my mother decided that I was an evil child and she would have named me nasty but that was my brothers name so she named me Kaos. Evil had already been taken by her," Kaos replied sarcastically  
  
"Funny," Johnny shook his head.  
  
"I know," Shanna teased.  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
"Hey Kai, what do you plan to do for the rest of the summer after the concert?" Dayaja asked as the two were driving.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we can just hang out for the rest of the summer or something," Kai answered as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Oh, you Tala and Bryan and Johnny?" Dayaja asked looking at his face in pure curiosity.  
  
"No, with you," Kai answered simply causing the blond girl next to him to blush.  
  
"Oh," Dayaja blinked as she looked down at her hands trying hard to hide her blush.  
  
Kai looked at her and tried hard not to laugh. He didn't succeed and Dayaja looked up at him hurt.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked as she watched him chuckle.  
  
"You," Kai answered.  
  
"Oh thanks," Dayaja replied dryly.  
  
"No, it's just that you blushed and I dunno, I guess it amused me," Kai made amends but caused her to blush again.  
  
~!~~!~  
  
"Johnny, what do your parents think about you boxers?" Shanna teased.  
  
"They don't know about em," Johnny answered as a smirk crawled across his lips.  
  
"You're a moron," Shanna laughed causing Johnny to glance at her out of the side of his eyes.  
  
"Why is this?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Because, you just are," Shanna sighed as he just shrugged and took her word for it.  
  
"If you say so. The guys and I were talking and if your parents would let you we were wondering if you could come tour our town after the concert," Johnny changed the subject.  
  
"That would be cool," Shanna agreed.  
  
"Good, cause I wouldn't want to lose your email address and then never be able to find you again," Johnny grinned as he noticed Shanna blush.  
  
"Not fair Johnny, your mean," Shanna laughed.  
  
"I am not mean, your imagining things," Johnny chuckled.  
  
~~%~%~%~~  
  
Meanwhile in the last car Bryan sat in the back with Kao while Tala sat in front with Lana. The two girls were chattering non-stop and the boys were wondering when they would stop to breathe.  
  
"So, I can't believe were going to the concert! This is going to be great! I don't want to be separated in the next hotel. I had waaaaayyyy to much sugar on my cereal!" Kao giggled causing Bryan to give her a funny look.  
  
"Ok Kao, calm down. Deep breaths and in through your nose out through your mouth," Lana managed to get out before she broke down into hysterical giggles.  
  
"Ok, I'm pulling over," Tala said as he watched the two girls struggle to breathe through their laughter.  
  
Seeing Tala pull over, Kai and Johnny did likewise.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked with annoyance as Bryan and Tala quickly evacuated the car.  
  
"They can't stop laughing," Bryan answered simply as he watched Kao's face turn red.  
  
"They also can't breathe," Shanna whispered to her sister. The two girls broke into silent giggles and Kai and Johnny exchanged looks.  
  
"Does this happen often with girls?" Tala asked as the four girls giggled. Kao and Lana had gotten out of the car and the four girls were now in a small circle giggling.  
  
"I have no clue," Kai answered.  
  
"Well lets pull em apart," Johnny sighed as he walked towards the group.  
  
"Hey Day, come on. Lets go back to the car," Kai suggested as he wrapped his arms firmly around his girlfriends waist.  
  
She continued to giggle all the way back to the car. "What is so fucken funny?" Kai demanded.  
  
"No, nothing," she stammered.  
  
"Shanna, get in the car," Johnny sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Oh fine, you are such an ass sometimes Johnny," Shanna snickered.  
  
"That's not true and you know it," Johnny pretended to pout.  
  
"How can I know it's not true when I already know it's true?" Shanna confused Johnny... and herself.  
  
(A/N You are all lucky people. I decided to write this only because I had nothing else to do. Umm, I personally think this chapter isn't my best but I guess that's what you get eh? My dog ran away and as shadeykai.... My name has been changed to Dayaja, I don't think I will be writing much for a while. Can you guys all hope for me that we find him please? I miss him so much and I didn't even get to say goodbye. And, he is almost 7, he has big brown eyes, he's pretty big. He is also a Border Collie. If you are Christian, please pray for me that we find him.) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey, this is Kimpisces, sorry about the late update. I'm not so great about the updating and then I couldn't find the chapter that I had typed up so I rewrote it...yeah so sorry and yes, it's a short chappie but I felt bad so I decided just to get 'something' out there before y'all hated me *nods*  
  
Chapter Eight: On your mark, get set, GO!  
  
Johnny sat in the car with Shanna and sighed. She was going on about some weird boring thing about make-up or something of the like. Johnny liked Shanna and all but what guy wanted to hear about his girlfri-, uh date's, make-up? None that he knew of at least. He could handle sitting with them at the store, watching them go through all the outfits they could while trying to find the right one (as long as they modelled for him) but he just couldn't stand make-up speeches.  
  
Then Johnny got an idea about how he could make this ride a little bit more fun. Johnny looked back at the car that Tala and Bryan were riding in and swirved over and slowed down so that he was riding right next to the window that Tala was sitting in (Bryan was driving).  
  
Johnny motioned for Tala to roll down his window and Tala did. "Hey Tala. Wanna race?"  
  
Tala grinned and nodded. "Lets see if Kai's in for it and then we will." Tala smirked evilly. "And if he's not, then we'll just leave him here."  
  
Johnny grinned and nodded. "You want to go ask him?"  
  
Tala nodded and motioned for Bryan to slow down so that he could do what Johnny just did. Johnny then sped up a little bit and pulled over, waiting for Kai and Bryan to do the same.  
  
Kai, Bryan and Tala all climbed out and Johnny did the same. They all walked a little bit away from the girls and stood in a circle. Kai yawned and stretched and then looked over Johnny's head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're looking at us, wondering what we're doing." Kai reported quickly and then rubbed his nose. "God I swear they never shut up."  
  
Johnny smirked. "Trust me I know, Shanna is going on and on about her make-up and I'm bored to death. So what do you say we have a little race and make this ride a little be more entertaining for us?"  
  
"The girls will kill us." Bryan commented.  
  
"Then we'll die." Tala shrugged. "I don't care. I'm sick and tired of hearing those girls giggle. Maybe this race will shock them into being silent for a little while. I swear I deserve the peace and quiet. There is nothing I've ever done that would be so bad that I deserve to listen to that for two days straight."  
  
Bryan, Johnny and Kai nodded in agreement. "Alright then." Kai said with a smirk. "How about we all line up and then race until..." Kai paused. "What are we going to race til?"  
  
"There's a turn-off a couple of miles from here. First person passed it wins?" Bryan suggested.  
  
Johnny grinned. "I think I like that."  
  
"Me too." Kai smirked.  
  
"And me three." Tala agreed. "Alright then, we'll line up and go. Who should say go?"   
  
"Tala." Kai said simply. "As long as he's not driving. Basically whoever isn't driving in your guy's car."  
  
Tala nodded. "Okay, cool. We're going to smoke you."  
  
Johnny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's what the losers always say before the race starts."  
  
Tala glared and Kai hit him in the shoulder. "Come on, just live with it. It's not going to kill you to have him say that. Besides, it just proves that he's egotistical." Kai grinned. "Plus, I'm the one that's going to win."  
  
Johnny hit Kai in the head and then walked back to his car. Shanna looked over at him curiously. "What's going on?"  
  
Johnny just grinned at her. "Oh nothing, me and the boys were just having conference." Johnny waved at Kai and Bryan. This was going to be the funnest thing they've done all trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala climbed into the front passenger seat and looked back at the two girls who were looking at him with suspicious looks on their face. Tala shrugged, too bad that they'd never know what hit them at the end of this.   
  
Tala looked over at Bryan and grinned, giving him the thumbs up. "Alright, I'll do the five count first."  
  
Bryan nodded and then pulled up along side of Kai and Johnny who were already lined up and ready to go. Bryan waved to them and noticed that everyone but Tala had his window open.  
  
"Ready?" Tala asked quickly before he rolled down his window. Bryan nodded.  
  
"Ready for what?" Kao asked quickly.   
  
"You'll see." Tala motioned to the other guys. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeap." Kai and Johnny yelled back.  
  
"Alright then." Tala began his five count.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked over at Tala and rolled his eyes. "He's going to do the damned five count first."  
  
"The what?" Dayaja asked. "And what in the hell are we doing?" Dayaja looked around her and her eyes widened. "We aren't having a race, right?" When Kai didn't respond Dayaja began to freak out. "KAI! We can't have a race! No no no no! Do you know how many people die in a race like this?"  
  
"Then you'd better fasten your seatbelt." Kai said simply. "There's the four."  
  
"NO KAI!"   
  
It was too late, the race was on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three cars leaped at the same moment, even though Tala had tried to make it Bryan's race. They all headed in a straight line for a while, so it wasn't too bad, just three cars trying to pull passed one another. Then they came upon opposition.  
  
There was a semi-truck headed straight in their direction.  
  
Kai's reaction was to go oh-shit and pull over further to the right side of the road, knowing that since the truck was going on their side, he'd be the least likely to be in trouble.  
  
Johnny's reaction was to go oh-shit and try to go faster so that he could go past Kai and get on that side of the road. Unfortunately Kai wasn't exactly cooperating with that plan since he was picking up speed as he went, not caring what happened to the other drivers, knowing that this would probably be his break-away point.  
  
Bryan and Tala's reaction was to go onto the dirt that was on the left side of the semi-truck. After all, it wasn't like anyone said that they had to use the road the entire time and certainly if they had, they all would have accepted this as the exception.  
  
Dayaja's reaction was to scream and cover her eyes, declaring that she never wanted to die this way.  
  
Shanna's reaction was similar to Dayaja's except she was screaming for Johnny to pull the hell out of the truck's way before he got them both killed.  
  
Kao and Iolana's reactions were to cling to each other and scream. They weren't screaming anything intelligent but they sure in the hell were screaming their heads off.  
  
The semi-truck came closer and closer and closer and Kai and Johnny were racing side by side, Johnny trying to pull up that extra car length so that he could get passed Kai but it never happened and Johnny growled. He was going to get hit if he didn't move now. So at the last possible second Johnny pulled back and behind Kai, watching as the other two cars went speeding down the road and the semi-truck rushed passed.  
  
Johnny hopped out of his car to watch and cheer Tala on, though Tala couldn't hear him. While Shanna hopped out of the car so that she could throw up.  
  
Kai and Bryan could both see the turn-off just a little bit ahead, they just had to get there first. Johnny was already out though none of them knew how and all they could think about right now was getting the hell to the finish line and then they could go back and see what had happened to Johnny.  
  
Kai kept going faster and faster until he slowly pulled an extra two inches in front of Bryan...  
  
and passed the turn-off line.  
  
Then they both looked at each other, nodded and turned around, racing back to where Johnny was waiting for them.  
  
"Who won?" Johnny asked as all three guys jumped out of their cars to go and see how Johnny was.  
  
"I did." Kai said with a grin. "Just like I said I would."  
  
"We would have won." Tala said with a glare. "If we hadn't had to give up momentium to get off the highway because of that damn truck." Bryan nodded.  
  
"Where's the girls?" Kai asked suddenly.  
  
They all turned to meet angry eyes.   
  
"Uh oh." Johnny whispered. "This could be bad."  
  
"We are NOT talking to you and from here on, you can go by yourself." The girls all said in unison and began to walk down the highway.  
  
"They're pissed." Tala commented.  
  
Bryan, Johnny and Kai just nodded. 


	9. Chapter Nine

((A/N) LOL that was a great chapter 8! I loved it! O Kim! Anyhow here is chapter 9 LOL lets see what happens.)  
  
Chapter nine: Phone Calls, Hitchhiking, Speeding Tickets and Revenge  
  
"I cannot believe what they did! They could have killed us all and they don't give a rats ass! They had their fun and now their going to have to deal with the consequences!" Dayaja stormed to nobody in particular. The four girls had been walking for a few hours already and so far there was no sign of the boys.  
  
And they didn't even say sorry!" Iolana muttered.  
  
Kao and Shanna nodded their agreement as the four girls trudged on. It was stifling hot outside and they had stripped down to the least they could wear with out getting in trouble. Which meant they were all wearing their bikinis and flip-flops and they had their clothes in backpacks they had grabbed before storming off.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't have been so bad if they had let us get out first!" Shanna declared for the fifth time in one our.  
  
"No kidding." Iolana agreed. Then Dayaja's cell phone rang, well actually it was Kai's but it rang all the same. She quickly started to rummage around in her pack and then producing the phone she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dayaja? It's you! Thank God!" Kai's voice came out of the other line and she was tempted to hang up.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you ever again Kai, good bye."  
  
"DON'T HANG UP!!!" she had to pull the phone away from her ear as the four guys all shouted into it.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" she snarled angrily.  
  
"We should hang up on them, they could have killed us!" Iolana stated angrily.  
  
"Because you shouldn't! Plus it's my phone." Kai argued. "Listen, we need your help."  
  
"Oh really?" you need our help?" Shanna sneered as she took the phone from Day.  
  
"Yes we need your help Shanna!" Johnny's voice sounded desperate.  
  
"Why should we help you? You almost got us killed!" Iolana smirked cruelly and the four girls laughed.  
  
"Because it turns out that the semi driver called the cops and now we're at the station." Bryan growled, getting impatient with the cruel bantering.  
  
"Too bad, you deserve it! We have a concert to get to, on foot! Where it's much safer and people don't have dangerous car races with you in the car without warning you while you on FOOT!" Dayaja shouted into the receiver before hanging up.  
  
"Go Day." The other three smiled and the four continued walking in much better spirits until the phone rang again. This time Shanna answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." it was Johnny's voice.  
  
"Bye." Shanna hung up and handed the phone to Kao knowing they would be getting at least two more phone calls.  
  
An hour passed without any interruption and the girls fell into a relaxed stride. Now and then a car would pass them and if any male was in the car at all the horn would be honked and they would slow down. The four girls simply waved them past and continued on their way.  
  
After another half hour had passed the phone rang. Kao let it ring for a while before picking it up and casually saying hello.  
  
"Don't you dare hang up!" Bryan's voice growled from the pone and Kao was slightly shocked.  
  
"Get your four skinny little asses down here right now!" he ordered.  
  
"Oh yes, their really gonna come and get us with you talking to them like that." Tala's sarcastic tone could be heard and Kao felt rage bubble inside of her.  
  
"EXCUSE ME BRYAN!" Kao shouted loud enough to make her friends jump. "We are not coming down to bail you out because as far as we're concerned you deserve anything you get!" Kao growled.  
  
"Get down here now please!" Kai's tired voice sighed. Dayaja took the phone and stared at it for a moment before she sighed.  
  
"Kai, call someone else now because we are not coming to bail you out. We will give you your phone back at the concert, but with your last phone call I suggest you call somebody else."  
  
"Dayaja please!" Kai's voice was pleading with her and she simply hung up.  
Iolana took the phone from her seconds later and answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Iolana, I know you probably hate me and I'm sorry, can you four please come down. You don't even have to bail us out. We're not in jail. We just have speeding tickets. We just want you to come down for a few moments and after wards you don't have to ever peak to us again." Iolana looked at her three friends.  
  
"Hold on a second." And she put her finger over the speaker. "What should we do?"  
  
Dayaja looked at the ground for a moment before looking up again. "Do you think they've learned their lessons?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, as far as I'm concerned we just leave them." Shanna growled angrily.  
  
"No kidding, I don't ever want to see Bryan and his three friends ever again." Kao stated vehemently.  
  
"What should we do?" Iolana asked again.  
  
"It wouldn't kill us to go." Dayaja began.  
  
"No, and it would be nice to slap them." Shanna agreed.  
  
"I did want to get my stuff." Kao relented. The three looked at Iolana who removed her finger from the speaker.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"We're in the town we spent the night at last night, about 70 miles from where we started the race." Tala answered.  
  
"Fine, we'll be there as soon as we can." Iolana sighed before hanging up and handing the phone back to Dayaja who put it in her pack.  
  
"Looks like we're heading back." Shanna growled.  
  
"Whose to say we can't get our own revenge though." Kao had a grin on her face much like the Cheshire cats.  
  
"Can anybody say... shopping spree?" Iolana smirked and the four girls turned around to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
A van slowed and stopped a bit ahead of them and a boy with spiky blond hair stuck his head out of the window. "You four need a lift?" he asked in a friendly manner.  
"Uh, sure!" the four girls ran to the van and hopped in. Inside two boys sat in the front seats. One was the blond that had asked if they needed a ride and the other one had navy blue hair and a backwards baseball cap.  
  
"I'm Max, and this is Tyson. Where you heading?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"To that town about 90 miles that way." Shanna answered.  
  
"Alrighty then, no problem." And the van was started up.  
  
X X X  
  
How'd you do it?!" Kai demanded after Tala hung up.  
  
"I used my obvious ways with the ladies." Tala smirked and Kai knocked him over the head.  
  
"So, do you think they forgive us?" Johnny asked. Bryan snerked.  
  
"Do cows fly?" Bryan sneered.  
  
"No." Johnny sighed.  
  
"It's not like you can blame us, they are so annoying sometimes and a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do!" Tala explained.  
  
"Think we're gonna have to beg for forgiveness?" Kai sighed as he sat down on some library steps.  
  
"You know it." Johnny said as he did likewise.  
  
"I used to think it would be nice to have a... girlfriend... now I find myself wondering what I did to deserve that punishment." Kai moaned.  
  
"Oh, don't I feel loved." Kai's head snapped up to find Dayaja standing above him glaring.  
  
"Hey Day." He stood and ran a hand through his hair. Dayaja slapped him hard and he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I didn't deserve that!" he growled.  
  
"Like hell you didn't bastard!" Dayaja shouted, causing passer-byers to stop and stare.  
  
"You're creating a scene Dayaja!" Kai hissed.  
  
"I don't give a damn! You could have killed all of us! How dare you endanger our lives just so you could have a bit of fun. Your lucky we came because otherwise you would have probably never seen us again. You are worse that scum Kai!" Dayaja shouted. Some people in the crowd clapped approvingly and Kai simply crossed his arms. Around him his friends were getting a speech along similar lines.  
  
"Dayaja shut up." he whispered.  
  
"You shut up you asshole! Here's you cell phone! Now goodbye! FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" Dayaja thrust his cell phone at his chest and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"How dare you Johnny!" and Shanna followed Dayaja after hitting Johnny. Kao and Iolana did likewise and the four girls headed to the cars to retrieve their bags.  
  
Kai was the first guy down the steps and he pinned Dayaja against the car. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Sorry doesn't always make things better." Dayaja snapped as she whirled to face him. Some of the females in the crowed nodded their agreement and the men glared at Kai.  
  
"Day... please, forgive me." Kai whispered as he traced his finger along her jaw line.  
  
"Kai, if I forgave you, how would I know you wouldn't turn around and do it again?" she snarled with tears building up in her eyes. He had truly scared the shit out of her when he had done that.  
  
"Because I wouldn't want to go through this again." Kai whispered tenderly, before placing a kiss on her lips. "Please."  
  
"I'll think about it. In the meantime, you have to do something for me." She smirked cruelly and Kai backed off.  
  
"Alright... it's a deal."  
  
Shanna had made it halfway down the street before Johnny caught up to her. "Shanna I- that is to say- oh to hell with it! I was stupid Shanna, and I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry and can I make it up to you in anyway! Please?!" Johnny let it all out in a rush and then stood looking at his feet awkwardly.  
  
"Fine, you can make it up to me, in anyway I decide." And she walked back to his car and dropped her luggage in the trunk. "You owe me big time Johnny."  
  
Johnny gulped and nodded.  
  
"BRYAN GIVE ME THE KEYS NOW!!!" Kao shouted as she banged on the trunk. Iolana was doing likewise and Tala stood staring at them silently.  
  
"Come on girls lets go!" Dayaja sat in the drivers seat of Kai's car with a grin on her face. Kao and Iolana exchanged smirks before tackling Bryan and wrenching the keys from his hand. Iolana jumped in the drivers seat while Kao was in the passengers' side.  
  
"Get in boys!" Kao sneered. Tala and Bryan looked at each other hopelessly and slowly got in the back.  
  
"We're going to regret this." Tala muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bryan agreed.  
  
The three cars pulled away with the girls driving and the guys looking at each other helplessly. The crowd cheered and dispersed.  
  
X X X  
  
The three cars pulled into a large mall parking lot and the four girls got out of the cars. The guys remained rooted to the spot.  
  
"Come on Johnny lets go! Remember, you owe me!" Shanna snarled.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Johnny muttered and got out of the car.  
  
"Good, how's my hair." Shanna asked.  
  
"Nice." Johnny answered.  
  
"Just nice?" Shanna pouted.  
  
"Really nice." Johnny tried.  
  
"Great! Now I have to fix it." Shanna sighed.  
  
Johnny moaned as Shanna hopped in the car and fiddled with his rearview mirror to fix her hair. After she was satisfied with her hair and makeup she got out and took Johnny's hand.  
  
"Ok, ready." Johnny groaned and let her drag him inside.  
  
Once inside they met up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok good, we will meet back here in four hours! Then we have three more malls!" Dayaja chirped. "Lets go Kai!" Dayaja winked at her friends and dragged Kai down the mall.  
  
Sixteen hours later the eight teens sat in a hotel room. The four girls showing each other their finds and bragging about the deals they had bought them at. The four guys sat on the floor, well more like slumped on the floor, in exhaustion.  
  
"I am so tired." Tala moaned.  
  
"Well, that's to bad, cause I just had the sudden craving for ice cream... do you four wanna make an ice cream run?" Kao smiled at the four boys sweetly.  
  
"I have a toothache now." Johnny groaned as he turned away from the sugar sweet smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai sighed.  
  
"Umm, how about a four liter tub of Chocolate ice cream and a four liter tub of vanilla ice cream, plus milk and chocolate sauce, bananas and strawberry sauce and caramel sauce and some chocolate bars." Dayaja ticked off the items on her fingers before turning back to her friends. Kai groaned and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Come on guys." He sighed and the four males exited the building. When they left the four girls burst into cruel laughter.  
  
(Ok, there is your chapter nine! YAY! Sorry for the long wait!) 


	10. Chapter Ten

{A/N: Heya everyone!! waves This is Kimpisces here and I'm back and I got chapter ten with me hehehe....Loved chapter nine btw Daria huggles all the people that are still reading this even though we didn't update for four months wow!! i love you people !! lol..alright here goes chapter ten}  
  
Chapter Ten: Allergies and Movies  
  
Tala sighed as they stood in the icecream selection, attempting to figure out what brand of ice cream they should get. They didn't know if they should just get something cheap, but then again that would make things worse probably or if they should just get something expensive but they didn't want to spend too much money on ice cream.  
  
Johnny, Kai, Tala and Bryan all shivered at the same time, standing in front of open freezers for fifteen minutes wasn't exactly the smartest thing they could do.  
  
"This is hopeless." Kai exclaimed as he looked at the different selections of ice cream. "What in the hell is the difference between this one or this one?" Kai held up a pair of ice cream containers.  
  
"That one has more milk?" Bryan asked with a frown. "I don't know!"  
  
"Do the girls still have your cell phone?" Johnny asked as he stared at yet another kind of vanilla ice cream.  
  
"I don't think so but I do know the hotel's number." Kai said with a sigh and reached in his pocket and produced, indeed, his cell phone. Kai dailed a few numbers and then waited. "Room 17 please." There was another pause as Kai was connected and then he sighed. "Hello? Kao?" Pause. "Yeah, this is Kai. Um, tell me, is there any difference between one brand of ice cream and another." Another pause. "Well then what brand do you want because so far we got about twenty." Kai stared at the ceiling for a second. "Alrighty then."  
  
"Well?" Tala asked as Kai hung up. "What's the verdict?"  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as it's not that one." Kai pointed to a random ice cream brand. "Supposedly it tastes like something gross."  
  
"Umm, okay." Tala grabbed the closest ice cream to him and then put it in the basket and then grabbed a chocolate tub from the same brand. "So now what?"  
  
"Strawberry, Caramel and Chocolate sauce." Kai said with a groan. "Knowing our luck, there'll be about twenty of those too."  
  
Tala nodded and lead the way to the right aisle. "What do you think made them more pissed off? The fact that we raced, the fact that we almost ran into a semi-truck or the fact we didn't phone them for four hours?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Does it matter? They're pissed off at us and I don't think we're going to be able to make it up to them any time soon either.  
  
Johnny sighed. "Yeah, we're quite aware of that." Johnny ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the first bunch of sauces he saw, not wanting to repeat the episode they had had in the ice cream aisle. "Well we should at least try to do something for them."  
  
"We're on an ice cream run, we just went shopping with them for almost an entire day and I swear to god my feet are telling me that every step of the way-" Bryan paused mid-sentence. "How on earth do girls shop that long in those high heels? I mean, they can't be that comfortable and yet they shop for that long in them, how does that work?"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "Who knows, who cares? Come on guys, think!"  
  
"Flowers?" Kai suggested.  
  
"Movie?" Tala questioned.  
  
"Dinner?" Bryan inputted.  
  
"All of the above." Johnny said with a grin. "Come on Kai, you phone them and tell them not to order any food and we'll stop by that Japanese restaurant on the way back. I think we may be forgiven before we know it." Kai grabbed his phone again and began to dail. "Oh and Kai, tell them to get some movies while we're gone. There's a video store right across the street."  
  
Kai nodded and dailed the hotel again. "Hello? Who is this?" Kai followed the guys to the check-out, fished out a couple of bills to pay for it all and Johnny grabbed them and put them in his pocket, for the Japanese he mouthed, and then paid for the groceries himself. Kai shrugged, he didn't care. "Hey Lana, umm do you guys want to go do a movie run for us? We think that it might be cool to watch movies with our ice cream. Alright cool." Kai paused. "Yeap, alright we'll see you in a couple of minutes." Kai hung up again.  
  
"All set?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yeap." Kai said with a nod."  
  
Johnny grinned. "And the girl's natural instinct to pick chick flicks will work for us here and this will be one of the most romantic nights of their life."

* * *

"ICE CREAM!" Kao, Iolana, Shanna and Dayaja screamed as they tackled Kai as he walked in the door. They grabbed the ice cream and then ran into the kitchen, chatting excitedly about what they were going to make.  
  
Kai rubbed his head as he sat up. "Thanks for saying hi." He muttered and took Johnny's hand and hoisted himself up. "Sheesh."  
  
"Hey girls." Tala called out. "Do you guys wanna have supper first before your ice cream or are you guys okay?"  
  
"Supper?" Kao asked, poking her head around the corner and blinking. "You guys bought us something?"  
  
"Yeap." Tala said with a nod. "Japanese food."  
  
All of the girls suddenly were on top of the boys, grabbing the bags of Japanese food. Bryan groaned as a knee connected rather viciously with his groin and the other guys found themselves squirming away from knees trying to do the same to them as the girls scrambled to get all of the food.  
  
"Alright, we surrender!" Johnny announced holding up the food as high as he could. "Just take it and leave us alone."  
  
The girls glared at Johnny and then grabbed the food and stomped to the living room. The rest of the guys also flashed glares at Johnny. Johnny sighed and scratched his head and got up.  
  
"Come on, they're going to eat all the food and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry too." Johnny said and headed to the small living room of the hotel room.  
  
Tala, Bryan and Kai followed Johnny into the 'living room' and blinked as they saw that all of the boxes of food were now open and sitting in front of a girl, who were chattering very lively to one another.  
  
Johnny grabbed a box that was 3/4 full still and sat down and began to eat. Everyone else followed his example too and sat down on the floor next to one of the girl's legs and listened to the conversation.  
  
"That was good." Kao announced. "But I'm ready for ice cream now." Kao got up and the rest of the girls followed her. "You guys clean up the mess and we'll make the ice cream."  
  
Iolana flashed them a smile and the boys groaned again, she really did make your teeth hurt with that sugary smile of hers. "Tala? You wanna put the movie in? That way the previews can play while we're doing something else. I hate the previews anyways."  
  
Tala nodded and went to put the movie in, not noting the name of the movie. Then he went and sat down on the couch while the girls all busied themselves in the kitchen.  
  
Kai, Johnny and Bryan sat down on the couches too. They figured that if the girls left than technically the couches were theirs anyways and it was their own fault that they had to leave. If the girls wanted the couch so much then they could sit on them.  
  
Kai, Johnny, Tala and Bryan paid little attention to the previews, they weren't that interesting anyways and when the girls came back they all shifted around so it turned out that Iolana and Dayaja were sitting on Tala and Kai's laps respectively and the other two girls were sitting in front of Johnny and Bryan on the floor.  
  
Then the movie started.  
  
Okay there was a little boy on the screen in a wheat field. None of the guys figured there was anything wrong with that. After all, he looked to be about twelve and this was the beginning of the movie. Tons of romantic movies started with a kid and then he grew up in the next scene. So none of them thought anything about it.  
  
Then the scarecrow moved. Okay, not so normal. Maybe there was a girl behind it, making it move. The guys looked at each other and then shrugged, going back to the movie.  
  
By the time the scarecrow had attacked the kid, the guys were pretty sure that this wasn't a romantic movie. All four girls turned around and hid their eyes, not wanting to see as the boy got carried away.  
  
"Um, what movie is this anyways?" Kai asked as he shifted around so that Dayaja was secure in his arms as she continued to hide her eyes in Kai's chest at certain parts.  
  
"Jeeper Creepers." Dayaja answered quickly.  
  
"It is sooo gross." Kao announced as she got up and climbed into Bryan's lap. "I'm never going to be able to sleep after watching this!"  
  
The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement and all the guys groaned. They were tired but the girls would never forgive them if they went to sleep after the movie.  
  
Great.

* * *

"EW!" Kao shivered as the movie ended. "That was sooo disgusting. And then the guy is waiting for him when he wakes up again. What an idiot! I'd run as far away as possible from the thing. Be glad that I was on the other side of the earth from where it was!"  
  
The rest of the girls nodded and Dayaja unwrapped herself from Kai and climbed off. "And then he makes weapons and stuff out of their bones and sews everything else up. That is soo gross."  
  
"And he only eats one part of you and that's it. No wonder he has to kill so many. He gets such a small meal from all of them." Shanna said, making a disgusted face.  
  
"And the way he did that tongue thing to that one guy." Iolana exclaimed. "I can't believe that, I mean it looked like he wasn't just going to eat him." The rest of the girls shivered in reply.  
  
"It was a stupid movie." Kai announced and the rest of the guys agreed with him. "Nothing like that would ever happen. Now, I think we should go to sleep so that we can be refreshed and ready to go out in the car tomorrow. We still have a long way to go." The guys all agreed and went to the 'guy's room' and got in the random beds, happy that the beds were so big.  
  
Suddenly they heard a noise from the kitchen, four screaming girls and felt them as they all tackled their guys in the bed.  
  
"IT'S HIM!!" The girls declared as they hugged the guys close.  
  
"Don't let him get us." Iolana said with a whimper as she buried her face in Tala's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, we won't." Tala promised and then sat up. "Alright, change of beds?"  
  
"Nah." Bryan said. "They're not going to let us move."  
  
Tala sighed. "Alright then." All four guys attempted to fall asleep with a girl attached to them, shivering in fear.  
  
"It's going to be a long night." Kai announced finally. "I can't sleep but Dayaja is."  
  
"I know." Bryan agreed.  
  
"Mhm." Johnny commented.  
  
"Definitely." Tala added.  
  
"And I'm the one that's tired." Kai growled.

* * *

{A/N: i watched that movie "Jeeper Creepers" (which in no way do I own) and I swear that it was like every other horror movie I've seen lately...It was disgusting but not scarey whatsoever. I mean really...sighs anyways...reviews are welcome as always gotta love you guys for them too }


End file.
